parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 15 - Thomas Regains Full Heath And Continues On His Way To Get The Third Mask
Here is part fifteen of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * Emily: (as Thomas arrives at the Sanctuary of Fire and Rock where he meets Emily) Here you can win some life force and power, and you have enough lums to go there. (transports herself and Thomas to the Walk of Life) The Time Race! 3... 2... 1... Run! (Thomas and Emily run through a tunnel and collect some yellow lums and a time booster. Thomas and Emily continue running through the jungle to collect some more yellow lums until they jump on a lilypad to take them across to collect another time booster. They keep running through a jungle to collect more yellow lums while jumping over some gaps and onto more lilypads to get another time booster and continue to the same while collecting more yellow lums until they come to the end of the level where Thomas wins) Well done, Thomas! That was really fast! 01:35:74! I think you deserve a more powerful shot. (Thomas and Emily shake hands and kiss each other until Duncan appears and dances with Thomas before the three finally go back to the Isle of Doors. Thomas heads onto the Sanctuary of Fire and Rock where he crosses the river onto a bridge) * Splatter: Stop in the name of George! (tries to shoot Thomas, but misses, when Thomas knocks him with two energy spheres. Thomas jumps onto a floating platform, only to hit Bulgy, but lose one golden glove when getting hurt by Spencer, and shoot Daisy and Elizabeth while going across until he grabs a green lum. Thomas climbs up and dodges more barrels. He grabs a purple lum and swings across to grab a green lum and flies down when he shoots an eyeball. He comes face to face with Bulstrode, who scares him away after Thomas lets out a grin and flees, and force him to run away toward the temple over the river when he shoots some eyeballs and pirahnas until he gets across and arrives at the entrance. He shoots a cage to free a purple lum behind him and hurries along) * Thomas: There it is! The temple. (swings on the purple lum and gets safely across and grabs a green lum when he arrives the entrance. He grabs a new set of golden fists and hits Dodge and turns him into gold. Thomas shoots a lot of eyeballs and collects five yellow lums and heads through the tunnel to shoot some catterpillars and a cage to free an orange lum before he gets hurt by one of the catterpilars he defeated and heads through a tunnel. He stops at the ledge and shoots some catterpillars and flies across to climb up and collect more yellow lums) * (Thomas heads over the tracks and shoots a vine and flies across to shoot a cage with more yellow lums. He jumps back to collect them, but gets his foot poked by a spike, and jumps out. He pulls a throne out of his foot and bandages it up after he loses a golden fist and hurries to the flower area where he picks up three yellow lums and two red lums before he hops on the flower. The flower flies him across, but when a needle pokes Thomas, who falls off, the little blue engine tries to jump on the flower, but hurts his foot on a needle again, and bandages it. He hops onto another flower and shoots all the vines back. The flower takes Thomas into a pit below where he shoots a door down while the continues to take Thomas through a tunnel where he jumps off and collects a yellow lum and a green lum. He hops onto another flying flower and grabs a yellow lum and falls into the pit and jumps out after the fire burns the flower down) * Emily: Quick, Thomas! You're our last hope! (Thomas is on another flower, and when shooting the door down, the flower continues to pull him down the line where he shoots more needles and collects more yellow lums until he flies down to the bottom to collect two more and a green lum. He shoots a cage to free three more yellow lums and collects them when his health bar increases. Thomas heads up the stairs past a flame thrower and a needle to collect more yellow lums and comes face to face with a woken up Max, who jumps at Thomas, and tries to hurt him, but fails when Thomas kicks him into the lava, burning him down, and sending him flying into the air. Thomas shoots a switch and flies across and heads into a tunnel that Max was at) * (Thomas arrives at the Temple's entrance, climbs up to collect more yellow lums, takes out an umbrella, and hides underneath the fall, only to find his umbrella, catching fire, when he tosses it away. He climbs up to collect more yellow lums, shoots another cage to free more yellow lums, jumps on the pillar, and force grips Monty, who is force gripped, and thrown into the lava to get himself burnt down until he jumps out and flees. After Thomas grabs more yellow lums, he shoots a switch and heads into the tunnel to grab a green lum, and attack some narrow gauge cars when he collects two more yellow lums. He shoots a needle away and pushes a switch and jumps through the door when he grabs a green lum and shoots a cage to collect two other yellow lums until he gets past a pushing throne wall and flies across to get a green lum before he jumps up and down with excitement until he grabs a green lum and gets past more spiked walls. He jumps onto some falling platforms and shoots a switch to activate the platform he did earlier and heads past the last spike wall and heads through a tunnel to break open a cage) * Thomas: There! (Douglas, the shunter of No. 828, is free when Thomas grabs two more yellow lums. Thomas and Douglas dance with each other and head home to the Isle of Doors and to the Beneath level) Category:Daniel Pineda